Saving you from darkness
by kokorobreak
Summary: AU OOC: After Tsuna caught his lover cheating on him, he met Byakuran. The man who would get him out of his depression. 10027 one-sided All27. Rated T May go up to M
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, Thanks for cheking out my fanfiction.I hope you enjoy. I wrote this for my love of 10027, + I like to get my favourite Uke threw lots of Drama

Summary: AU OOC: After Tsuna caught his lover cheating on him, he met Byakuran. The man who would get him out of his depression. 10027 one-sided All27

Warnings: Violence, Maybe lemons in later chapters, Drama.

Disclamer: I do NOT own khr. I repeat I do NOT own khr.

Proloque:

It was a very cold night, It was Christmas eve to be precise. And it would be to night Tsuna would spend with his lover whom he loved very much. Tsuna is a senior in high school, While his lover is already in college.

Tsuna hadn't seen his lover for a while because of different schedules, but he didn't mind. Because they would call whenever there was a change, and his lover would send at least one text a day. His lover Mochida Kensuke, His old Senpai.

Mochida had invited Tsuna to spend some time together on Christmas eve, and Tsuna instantly agreed. Maybe he and Kensuke would even get to it tonight.. Tsuna shrugged the thoughts of and was blushing heavily.

Snow started falling and Tsuna was almost at Kensuke's house. He hoped they would snuggle in while watching a movie. Those moments were the moments Tsuna truly felt happy.

He was almost there, and could already see the cherry blossom tree next to the apartment complex. When Kensuke confessed three years ago , He took Tsuna to the tree . Tsuna was really scared at first, when Kensuke ordered Tsuna to follow him. But he was happy when he did. He already had a slight crush on Kensuke, but denied his feelings. And kept believing he still had a crush on Kyoko, the school idol. But he realized his feelings when Kensuke roughly stole his first kiss.

Tsuna opened the door with the key Kensuke gave him when Kensuke bought his apartment a year ago. Tsuna walked in but there were no lights on. 'Weird..' Maybe Kensuke is his bedroom, Maybe he is waiting there in some erotic outfit to seduce me. He let out a small giggle.

He remember last year, when he was dressed in a much hotter version of Santa Claus. Kensuke then said: Santa has brought you a special gift Tsunayoshi-kun. It was a hilarious sight. Although he would never admit it, He did enjoy such kinky things.

He walked into the bedroom. Empty… Why wasn't Kensuke here yet? Maybe he had to attend something.. Tsuna decided he would wait for Kensuke in the living room. He checked his phone. Maybe Kensuke would had send a message or something.

_**Inbox(2)**_

_**Gokudera hayato: You free?**_

_**Hi Tsuna-san, we're going to study with the whole gang at that bastard yamamoto's. Will you come with us?^6^**_

_**Xx Your loyal friend Gokudera **_

_**Dokuro chrome: Etou…**_

_**Tsuna-san… I want to thank you for the onigiri the other day.. Maybe mukuro- ni-sama and I could bake something for you in return..**_

The brunet let out a small sigh. 'no mail from kensuke huh.' I better reply to chrome and Gokudera-san.. 'No fair, Kensuke!' Tsuna heard a woman's from out of the apartment. Tsuna heard some laughter.

Tsuna fell in a state of shock. Why did the woman dared to say HIS lover's first name. He heard the door open and he quickly hid behind a sofa. 'Ne ne, Kensuke. Do you really want to do this? You have a lover right?' the woman said.

Tsuna could get a small glimpse of her while hiding behind the sofa. It was Sasagawa Kyoko, a woman he hadn't seen since he attended high school. Aka not only his crush in middle school, but also unfortunately the one of his lover. What was SHE doing here?

'Phht! You mean Tsuna? He was just your replacement. Just a toy.' He heard Kensuke say. He could hear that his lover was drunk. Something Tsuna asked Kensuke never to become again. 'You mean Thát Tsuna? Dame-Tsuna? But kensuke you could of such a much more better replacement!' She giggled.

No one since high school had called him dame-Tsuna. He actually started to get good grades, and he even became a bit more athletic. He never would of tough Kyoko would be that cruel 'I know right. But the guy had an obvious crush on me, and I was bored. Did you know I even took his first kiss?' The words from his lover's mouth danced in his head.

'Oh kensuke! I love you so much.' Kyoko said. 'I love you too my dear' His kensuke replied. No.. Kensuke was no longer Tsuna's… Was he Tsuna's to begin with anyways? Did he love him in the first place. This was the first time in tsuna's life he truly was disqusted. Not only by kyoko, But also by the harsh words he heard his lover say.

Tsuna had to hold his sobbing but it was hard. He didn't want to let Kensuke see him in this state. He had to be strong. 'Kensuke did you hear just hear someone sobbing?' Kyoko said. 'Maybe it's a robber!' Tsuna couldn't move. Kyoko heard him.. He hoped Kensuke would just let it slip it by. 'Oh that? OH that must be Dame-Tsuna! I forgot! I asked him to come to my house, Whoopsie' Kensuke let out a small giggle and turned the lights on.

'Surprise Sa-wa-da Tsu-na-yo-shi.' Tsuna looked miserable at the pair of humans standing before him. 'Kensuke.. Why?' Tsuna desperately hold his tears, while looking at Kensuke. 'Don't use my first name!' He angerly said. Which made Tsuna jump a bit. 'Anyway, You know to story so get out! I don't have any use for you anymore.' He quietly said. 'Ke..Mochida-san… Tell me it's a lie? It's a lie right!' Tsuna grabbed Kensuke leg. 'I SAID GET OUT!' Kensuke kicked Tsuna in his stomach, and threw him out of the apartment.

'Alright then, Let's continue with what we were doing, ne kyoko-chan' Mochida threw the door in  
Tsuna's face and Tsuna was left lying on the ground. He could no longer hold his tears….

Oh Kaito, I feel like a sadist. Anyway, I love drama and shit, So I felt like writing something like this. I hope you enjoyed, And there will be a sequel! Please Review( If you do, It would mean one slab for Mochida;D) Sorry for grammer mistakes;O There Will be Byakuran in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks for reading my fanfiction. Did you enjoy the first chapter? I'm sorry it took so long. But I'm just so lazy. Bad me… I can't promise faster updates but I'll try.. I kindly thank everyone who followed and or favourited the story ,hope you enjoy! And you better review D:. Oh, I hope if you have some time to spare, Please check out one of my other stories(shameless advertisement 8D)**

**Oh by the way. To clear something's up. The mafia is not present in this Fan fiction. It's a Non mafia AU. Tsuna is an average boy in this fic. But I hope you still enjoy the Fan fiction. I hope the chapter isn't a let-down, But I did my best!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, drama, depressed Tsuna. **

**Summary: It's in the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I can't even touch the owner of Khr, So I don't own it.**

Normal P.O.V

Tsuna looked out of the window, there were no clouds in the sky, It was a clear and sunny day. But not for Tsuna. He felt horrible. He had been cheated by his lover, but yet he could tell no one about his pain. Because the relation between him and Kensuke had been a secret.

Honestly, he wanted to scream to the world Kensuke was his. But Kensuke didn't want that. Kensuke said that Tsuna would be bullied even more if they would find out. But was that truly the case? Wasn't he just embarrassed to be with such a dame person like him?

Kyoko and Kensuke announced that they were an couple the day after the accident. And even Tsuna's friends were happy for them. Laughing and congratulate them while not knowing Tsuna's feelings… All tsuna could do was watching in pain and put up a fake smile.

'Tsu-kun? Can you come down for a minute?' His mother was standing down the stairs. Tsuna put up his fake smile and walked down the stairs to now find his mother in the kitchen. His mum looked at him with concerned eyes.

'Wa..What's wrong mum?' He asked smiling a bit awkward. 'Tsuna, What happened between you and Mochida-kun?' The brunet looked in fear at his mother, But regained his façade quickly. 'What are you talking about kaa-san?' He replied.

'Tsuna.. I'm a mother, Don't think I didn't notice you and Mochida-kun are dating.' Nana grabbed her son's hand. 'Tsu-kun..' Tsuna now looked at his mother in terror. He wanted to hold back his tears but he couldn't.. He just couldn't.

'Kaa-san.. It's were.. Past tense.. He.. he cheated on me with Sasagawa-san ' He hugged his mother and buried his face in her stomach. 'Tsu-kun.. It's alright to cry..' and that was exactly what Tsuna did 'I loved him so much.. What did I so wrong Kaa-san? I'm I too dame to love someone?' With teary eyes he looked up to his mother.

'You did nothing wrong Tsu-kun, You are NOT dame. You are a great person. He doesn't deserve you that straight bastard.' She patted her son. 'Don't worry Tsu-kun, You'll get a boyfriend soon enough again.' She determined said. 'Thanks kaa-san…' Tsuna hugged his mom tighter , and carefully smiled. 'I love you mum.'

Next day.

'Tsu-kun, Can you get some groceries for me? It will do you good to go outside.' His mother asked. 'Uhm.. Well, If kaa-san says so then I guess I can.' The brunet said. 'What do I need to get?' The brunet asked. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His eyes were still a bit red from the crying, but only noticeable if you paid attention to it.

'Oh, I'm glad Tsu-kun. You shouldn't shut yourself in you know? Ne, Anyhow here is the list with stuff I need you to get. She handed her son the list. 'I'll be going now.' He put up a small smile, and it made her melt inside. That's right. Nothing beats Tsu-kun's smile. 'Okay, Have a safe trip.' The brunet closed the door and walked out of the garden.

Tsuna's P.O.V

I don't want to go outside.. But kaa-san will probably kill me if I acted depressed for ever… That's right! I should man up and get a new lover. Someone who truly loves me and..Kensuke.. Why.. Why can't I forget about him? And Just Hate him. I can't possibly hate kensuke.. Even though he did that to me I still love him..

Oh, I'm already at the store. No time for sulking! It's prohibited to even think about Mochida. Yes, Let's get my mind of him.. Uhm… Yes of course! What do I need to get again? I grabbed the list from my pocket and it read:

_2 Pineapple's._

_1 melon_

_A bag of marshmallow's. _

_Grape candy_

Okay, Some fruits and candy, huh? Grape candy, Is lambo coming bye soon? I don't recall any other people liking grape candy.. Well it would be nice to see my little cousin. Ah, Still so innocent. Maybe I can tease him a bit with his crush I-pin. He should just confess to her, I'm sure she likes him too in the same way. I have seen her blush when lambo looked at her haha.*

I grabbed the grape candy and I walked to the fruits stand. 2 Pineapple's and a melon… Ah these still look ripe! I grabbed the best looking fruits and walked to the marshmallow's. Why does mum need marshmallow's anyway? Meh, Probably none of my concern. Probably…

Okay, Oh lucky! At least there isn't such a big line! I soon could pay my stuff and left the store. The shop owner smiled at me while I paid. Okay done, Should I go home or…? Hey, Maybe I could go to the park first. I haven't been there since ages.

Not since… No Tsuna no thinking about that bastard. Walked to the parc close to the supermarket. Ah. I watched children play happily with each other, and couple's snuggle in with each other. Why of off all parks did I choose this one?

Uhg…. I should get home before I get depressed.. Why does it had to be rubbed in my face that my lover cheated on me? I hate this world… I want to die.. I got up from the bench and started walking.. NO Tsuna, Don't think that way… Kaa-san will be sad… And your friends and.. 'Thump' 'HIEEEE?' I walked into someone. I quickly lowered my head and bowed. 'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.' '…' The man didn't reply at all and I took a small look at him. He had beautiful violet eyes, and white hair. He had a purple tattoo under one of his eyes. I blushed a bit so I quickly lowered my face again. Man, This man was beautiful .There was another long silence when he finnaly said: 'You… You are coming with me…' He grabbed my hand and started running..

**Uwaaa… I hope you enjoyed! This chapter didn't feel that right… Please review ne? Sorry for any grammar and Spelling mistakes. **


End file.
